


Flexibility

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Femslash, Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Dare, Dirty Jokes, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Flirting, Friendship, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Max Kanté, Getting Together, Het, Kim is Peak Himbo, M/M, Max is a Moronsexual for his best friend, Max is smitten by said himbo, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Nathaniel is thirsty for his boyfriend, Other, Rivalry, Sequel, Slash, Sports, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, but i tagged most of them that had spoken lines or substance, just teens being teens, most of the relationships are minor in this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: The jock stops in front of them, skidding in place, grinning wildly and jabbing a finger at Marc’s face. “I dare you to compete against me to see who’s more flexible!”“Kim…” Marc starts awkwardly, hunching his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. “Kim, I’ve been doing gymnastics for a few years, I don’t think—”“You don’t think I can beat you, huh?!” the jock hoots, obviously revved up and ready to start the competition. “Well, we’ll see about that! Tomorrow after school! At the gym! Be there, or you forfeit!”Kim hoots and hollers as he sprints away. Marc stares after him with horrified mortification, looking liable to sink into the ground at any moment.Nathaniel finds himself snickering, rubbing his poor, shocked boyfriend’s shoulder. “Well, you’re not convincing him otherwise any time soon. Better just go along with it, babe.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Ivan Bruel & Lê Chiến Kim, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Nathmarc November [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> For NathMarc November Day 23: Dare.  
> This is a Sequel to the Day 13 (Sports) entry, Sports Day at Dupont. You don't have to read that one to understand this fic, but there's references to that fic in here.
> 
> Yesterday, I didn't even have a word of this written. And now today, I bring you 5k. I am a monster, please just take it--

* * *

“Y’know, considering how well you did during Sport’s Day…I’m surprised Kim hasn’t dared you to see who’s more flexible, or something, yet,” Nathaniel notes idly, swinging his and Marc’s connected hands as they walked through the halls.

His boyfriend’s face does a complicated cycle of emotions, before falling on ‘embarrassed cringe’. “Nath…Please don’t jinx it.”

“Marc! I challenge you…!”

Nathaniel blinks, turning in place to survey Kim running up to them. “Too late,” he deadpans to his boyfriend.

The jock stops in front of them, skidding in place, grinning wildly and jabbing a finger at Marc’s face. “I dare you to compete against me to see who’s more flexible!”

“Kim…” Marc starts awkwardly, hunching his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. “Kim, I’ve been doing gymnastics for a few years, I don’t think—”

“You don’t think I can beat you, huh?!” the jock hoots, obviously revved up and ready to start the competition. “Well, we’ll see about that! Tomorrow after school! At the gym! Be there, or you forfeit!”

Kim hoots and hollers as he sprints away. Marc stares after him with horrified mortification, looking liable to sink into the ground at any moment.

Nathaniel finds himself snickering, rubbing his poor, shocked boyfriend’s shoulder. “Well, you’re not convincing him otherwise any time soon. Better just go along with it, babe.”

“I-I just…but…he…” Marc stutters, looking completely lost. “… _Why_?”

The artist shrugs. “It’s Kim. He always has dumb ideas and has to act on them. Like, even if he’s obviously going to lose, it just makes him want to fight even harder for the win.”

“I’m a former gymnast, though. How does he think he’ll even beat me…?” Marc asks weakly.

“Shhhh, babe, don’t question it. Kim’s just that much of a himbo.”

“You…really weren’t kidding about that. Wow.”

Nathaniel laughs and hugs his boyfriend. “Don’t stress too much. You’re gonna cream him anyways.”

* * *

Nathaniel watches Marc fidget in place, face flushed entirely pink, eyes darting every which-way with the crowd that had gathered for his and Kim’s “dare” in the Gym.

Not only did almost everyone in Bustier’s Homeroom come to watch, so did most of Mendeleiev’s. The two classes either sat on the bleachers or lingered in front of them, a clear split between the classes. Each side obviously wanted to support their classmate, though Bustier’s class was divided in allegiance, considering Marc was friends with many of them.

Mendeleiev’s Homeroom were all for Marc, that much was obvious. Aurore was conducting them with her umbrella in a chant for Marc. It was charming, but also noisy. Marc was smiling at his class and waving shyly, looking embarrassed, but flattered and happy for the support. Nathaniel wanted to clutch his chest because of his boyfriend being too precious for this world.

“Stare any harder, and you might actually melt your eyeballs,” Marinette teases Nathaniel gently, elbowing him a bit in the side.

The artist sticks his tongue out at her. “I’m here to love and support my boyfriend. Don’t judge me.”

“So you think he’s gonna win, then?” Alya asks, phone out and shoved in his face, in full reporter mode.

“I have complete faith in my boyfriend, yes,” Nathaniel drawls, raising a brow pointedly at her. “He’s also got the upper hand here.”

“Yeah, dude was super cool last week, during the high jump,” Nino notes with a languid nod, adjusting his cap.

“He looked like he was flying,” Adrien agrees pensively from Marinette’s other side. The poor girl squeaks, almost jumping a foot in the air, back going ramrod straight at her friend-slash-crush being so close. “Does he have any training? He had great form.”

“He used to do gymnastics, yeah,” the artist confirms.

Alya clicks her tongue, looking both exasperated and amused. “Homeboy’s gonna get wrecked, then. Kim _really_ doesn’t know when to pick his battles, huh…?” Besides her, her boyfriend snorts out a laugh.

“Eh, bro dug his own grave.”

“Who do you think will win, Marinette?” Adrien asks politely with a small smile at the half-Chinese girl.

Poor Marinette’s entire face goes as pink as her pants. “I-I think, uh, think he’ll win.”

“Who? Kim or Marc?”

“Yes!”

Adrien laughs brightly, almost as bright as his toothpaste commercial-worthy teeth. “You don’t want to choose, since they’re both your friends, huh? Makes sense. That’s really thoughtful of you, Marinette!”

Nathaniel sees the instant that Marinette Dupain-Cheng melts into a puddle. He smirks, exchanging knowing glances with Nino and Alya, shaking his head. “Well, I’m gonna go wish my boyfriend luck.”

“Just remember to keep it PG,” Alya smirks at him, waving her phone a bit. “I’m recording this entire thing to show Kim getting served a slice of humble pie.”

The redhead finds his face warming, and he huffs. “Jeeze, i-it’s not like I’m going to make out with him…”

At least, not with so many people around…Sure, he likes to make out with his boyfriend, but it’s embarrassing when people watch…!

* * *

Nathaniel finds himself in front of his boyfriend, who’s fidgeting with anxious energy.

Marc looks amazing, today, wearing a black tank top and yoga pants, his hoodie abandoned with his backpack next to Mireille. Coupled with the black sneakers and wrist bands, his boyfriend looked ready to star in an athletic wear commercial or something. Nathaniel’s _definitely_ going to have to take some pictures to save for later…

The artist shakes his head, shaking himself from his daze and blatantly admiring his boyfriend like a total simp. He closes the rest of the distant and gives a little call of, “Marc…!”

The writer looks over at him, face brightening, some of the tension leaving his body. “N-Nath!”

“Just wanted to say good luck,” the artist says warmly, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and getting on his toes to give Marc a quick peck on the lips. “Not that you’ll need it.”

“Hey…! I’m standing right here!” Kim whines with an exaggerated pout. “And where’s _my_ good luck kiss, huh, Nath? I thought we were friends! This is blatant bias and anti-Akumaclass solidarity.”

“Sorry, that’s only for Marc. Boyfriend privileges,” Nathaniel deadpans back at him.

“No kissing homies good luck? Rude.”

Nathaniel feels a spark of mischief, an idea igniting in his mind. He grins back at Kim, and nods over to Max. “Why don’t you ask Max for a good luck kiss?”

Kim perks up like a big golden retriever. Max whips his head around to stare back at Nathaniel with open-mouth shock and horror. Behind his glasses, his brown eyes gleam with betrayal.

“You’re right…!” Kim hoots, turning to the shorter boy with a guileless grin, completely oblivious to the other’s gay panic. “Max, Max! Gimme a kiss good luck!”

“I—Wh-what?” the poor boy sputters, his cheeks darkening in a blush. “No!”

“Just a little one…! I need all the luck I can get,” the jock wheedles with a pout, tapping his cheek and leaning down slightly. “C’mon, it can even be on the cheek! Just plant one on me.”

“You are _evil_ ,” Marc murmurs in Nathaniel’s ear, arm propped on his shoulder. Nathaniel can _hear_ the shit-eating grin growing on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Nah. Just, y’know. Helping out the homies,” Nathaniel says back in a low voice with a smirk. Max looks ready to die on the spot, torn between fulfilling his crush’s request and denying him.

“What’s a good luck cheek kiss between homies?” Kim asks, before backtracking. “Unless that’s not, like, the phrase you want me to use? What’d be less weird? Best friend peck? Lucky partner smooch?”

Max makes the exact same noise as a whirring laptop fan, his entire face darkening. Kim frowns back at him, leaning in closer and voice becoming softer as he asks, “Is this crossing into your ace sphere? ‘Cuz just say the word, I’ll stop.”

Nathaniel flickers his gaze across the rest of the spectators. Both Homerooms are watching the proceedings with wide eyes and bated breaths, like one might watch a riveting soap opera.

The bespectacled boy gives a slightly hysterical laugh, eyes darting every which way. “I-I’m—yes, I feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Kim says quietly, deflating, a contrite expression on his face. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s…” Max trails off, before bringing his hand up to his mouth. The short boy ducks his head, but Nathaniel is close enough to see him kiss his fingertips, before he reaches up and presses them against Kim’s cheek, patting it a bit. “There.”

Kim blinks back, surprised, before a small and warm grin fills his face. “Heh. Thanks, Max. I think I’ve got the energy to win, now.”

“Y-you do that,” the bespectacled boy says, giving the jock’s face one last pat, before he was retracting his hand and clearing his throat. His was face still darkened into a blush up to his ears, as he awkwardly says, “I believe Alix should serve as referee, as she has equal stakes in both sides, and wouldn’t be biased.”

“Good idea!” the jock chirps, turning to yell at Alix, “YO AL! REFEREE FOR US!”

“Alright, alright! Don’t yell it so loud!” Nathaniel’s best friend sighs, dramatically rolling her eyes as she rolls over to them on her skates. “I’m literally right here, dude.”

Kim pouts. “Referee for us, please?”

“That was sort of my plan in the first place, actually,” Alix says dryly, looking between Kim with Max and Marc with Nathaniel. “Everyone else would be biased on which person they’d favor. I’m pretty much the only one that can do it.”

“Huh? I’d thought maybe Max would stay fair. He’s a logical guy,” the jock says, voice completely innocent and clueless. Nathaniel snorts into his hand. Kim _really_ couldn’t see Max’s blatant crush no matter how often it was shoved in his face, huh…?

Alix just shrugs, and in a completely neutral voice, responds with, “Max still knows you better than he does Marc. That’s a bias towards you. So we’re not doing that.”

“Ohhhhh, that makes sense,” Kim nods, tapping his bottom lip at he does so. “Well, I’d rather it be a fair match. Sorry, Max.”

“It’s fine,” the other boy says, adjusting his glasses and giving an awkward smile. “I suggested Alix referee in the first place. I’ll just, um…”

“Watch me win it, then!” Kim says, placing his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out, beaming down at Max. “With your good luck, I’ll definitely win!”

“Oh, that’s _adorable_ ,” Marc mutters to Nathaniel, breath ghosting hot across the artist’s ear. Nathaniel bites his lip and bites down a shiver.

“Very wholesome,” he manages to say, choked out through the lump in his throat.

God, he can’t _wait_ until he watches his boyfriend proverbially kick Kim’s ass. Then he’s going to drag Marc off to a nice, empty corner and make out with him. As a reward, of course.

* * *

  
Nathaniel disentangles himself from his boyfriend, sitting at the very front row in the bleachers left open by his classmates to watch the proceedings.

“We’ll start simple,” Alix decides. “Basic stretches, touch your toes, yadda yadda.”

The two boys warm up, doing each move that the skater barks at them to do. Kim is grinning all the while, big and toothy and obviously revved up. Marc’s face is one of concentration, careful and considering with each of his movements.

“Cool, that seems like enough warmup.” The skater twirls a finger around in a counterclockwise motion. “Backbend.” She stands back, watching both Marc and Kim’s forms as they lean back, creating an arc, both their hands and feet on the ground. “Alright, out of the backbend. Do a lunge.”

It proceeded like that, slowly building. Handstand, cart wheels, front flip, back flip. The two were actually pretty evenly matched so far.

“Careful, Nath, I think you’re drooling,” Juleka drawls from the artist’s left, her girlfriend giggling all the while, snuggled into her side.

“Shut up,” he huffs back, playfully punching the goth’s shoulder. “Let me enjoy watching my boyfriend be amazingly flexible in tight yoga pants.

“Bisexual disaster.”

“Useless lesbian.”

“I just think Marc looks nice today,” Rose chirps.

“You can say that again…” Nathaniel says, with a sigh that’s a touch too dreamy. The girlfriends are polite enough not to say anything about it.

“Right, we got the easy stuff outta the way,” Alix states, clapping her hands together. “Now time to do the splits, boys.”

The two competitors did their splits, though Marc was a bit quicker and more graceful in his execution. But Kim did a perfectly fine job. The two classes clap and cheer all the while. Nathaniel just smiles and claps, knowing the real show hadn’t really begun.

“Either of you tired yet?” Alix drawls.

“Nope! I’m as fresh as a daisy!” Kim laughs. Marc just smiles back without saying a word.

“Now, let’s try a real show of flexibility,” Alix says, rubbing her hands together. “High kick. Whatever method works for you.”

Kim pivots on his heel as he executes a high kick in an obvious martial arts move, a strong and fluid movement. Marc high kicks like a cheerleader might, foot raised high in front of him.

“Now for the reverse. Stand straight and have one of your legs raised behind you, as high as you can, and keep it there.”

The jock looks a little nervous, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He balances on one foot as he stretches his leg out, trying to bend his knee up. He wobbles, hands flying out to keep him balanced, leaning forwards and breaking out of his stance.

“Right, that’s enough for you, Kim. Marc?”

The writer nods, and then promptly pulls [a stretch that doesn’t look out of place in yoga. His back is perfectly straight, leg up and bent at the knee, foot nearly pressed against his head](http://heidiyoga.com/blogs/step-by-step-breakdown-king-dancer-pose).

“One more!” Kim exclaims, obviously panicking and knowing he’d lost. “Just one more move, before you call it!”

“Well, I don’t want either if you pulling something or accidentally snapping your necks,” the short girl huffs, hands on her hips. “Which is what’ll happen, if I ask you to try and bend into a pretzel and get your foot behind your head.”

“I can still do more!” the jock insists, puffing up.

“I have a move we could try?” Marc offers calmly, raising a hand. Nathaniel leans forwards in interest, knowing that if his boyfriend thought of it, it must be good.

Alix turns to survey the writer, asking calmly with gleaming eyes, “What do you suggest, Marc?”

The writer smiles back beatifically. “It’s a combination move. We combine two of the things we did previously.”

The taller boy nods, fists clenched in front of him. “That sounds easy enough! What’cha got?”

Marc just keeps that smile on his face, voice perfectly even, as he states, “We’ll combine a flip with the splits.”

It seems to take a second for the words to sink in. Then a hushed “ _oooooh_ ” ripples across the spectators. Kim’s eyes go wide, and his face cycles through the five stages of grief in two seconds, before his face hardens. “Let’s do it.”

“You sure?” Alix asks, cocking a brow. “You might end up breaking something—”

“I can’t back out now,” Kim says gravely, like a man going off to war. Nathaniel supposes that he is, in a way. “I’ve got to see this through…! This is the final test!”

“Oof,” Rose says quietly, shaking her head, blue eyes big and wide. “He’s really going for it, even if Marc’s pretty much won…?”

“Seems like it,” Juleka drawls, as her girlfriend snuggles into her arms.

“Rest in pieces, dude,” Nino sighs from somewhere in the bleachers behind Nathaniel. The redhead turns to see the cap-wearing boy shake his head solemnly. “You’ll be missed.”

“Ohoho, this is gonna be _good_ ,” Alya says, with a giddy little cackle, eyes gleaming behind her glasses as she stares hungrily at the scene through her phone. Nathaniel scoots a little away from her and Nino and towards Max, just a bit terrified. When Alya gets into something, she gets _into_ it.

“Oh Kim…” Marinette sighs, sounding unsurprised but still concerned. Which, fair. If Nathaniel didn’t believe one thousand percent in his boyfriend’s abilities, he’d be a little concerned, too.

* * *

The two competitors stand, waiting for Alix’s cue. Kim is nervous, sweat gleaming bright across his brow. Marc is standing calmly, completely unruffled.

“I can go first, if you’d like,” the writer offers sweetly to the jock. Nathaniel, who is well-versed in all Marc-isms, can tell by the tone of voice and the gleaming of those emerald eyes that Marc is gleeful and trying very hard not to laugh.

“Y-Yeah, sure. Go ahead,” Kim says, with a little laugh that wavers.

“Alix?”

“Fine by me,” the skater shrugs, a smirk on her face.

Marc shuffles a bit to the side, bouncing on his toes. [And then he does a backflip, falling straight into a perfect splits](https://youtu.be/AHT96-04m8Q?t=8), hands out to help cushion his fall so his junk doesn’t slam fully against the linoleum floor.

Still, everyone in the crowd of spectators with a penis hiss and wince, and even some without do it too, automatically. Nathaniel winces, noting Marc’s face is completely blasé. His boyfriend’s even smiling, as he throws his hands up in the air, in an obvious gymnastics flourish of showmanship.

“Impressive,” Alix nods with a hum. “Now, Kim?”

“Uh…” the jock says slowly, eyes wide. “Does it…Have to be… _exactly_ like that?”

“You can do a front or back flip. It shouldn’t matter either way,” Marc says kindly, rolling out of the splits and jumping back to his feet. “Though, you don’t _have_ to do it, if you can’t—”

“I can!” the taller boy yelps back instantly.

Nathaniel stifles a laugh with his hand, knowing that Marc gave the suggestion in a way that would subtly end up riling Kim up. The Vietnamese boy was competitive to a fault, and hated it when anyone even _implied_ that he couldn’t do something.

“If you’re going to go through with it, do it already,” Alix sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You were the one that wanted this final challenge!”

“R-Right…you’re right,” the jock mutters with a nod, face going from nervous to grimly accepting.

On Nathaniel’s right, Max sighs. “I…I don’t think I can watch…”

“You’ve got an obligation to, though. He’ll lose all hope if you stop watching,” the artist points out in an undertone, knocking their shoulders together.

“…You’re right,” the tech wiz replies quietly, adjusting his glasses and straightening in his seat. Nathaniel grins and leans back. He’s glad he could cheer Max up before his crush makes an utter fool of himself.

The redhead turns his attention back to Kim, but not before noting that almost everyone has their phones out and trained on the jock. Which…yeesh. But also, yeah, this was going on all their Tiktoks and Instagrams and Snapchats for _sure_.

Nathaniel only has his phone out to record the event for Alix later. Really. That’s all.

It either takes a lot of daring, or a lot of bullheadedness to try and pull a move that Marc did, one that was almost impossible for a normal person to do. And Kim was both daring and bullheaded, but with a bit of reckless dumbassery thrown in for flavor.

The Vietnamese boy bounces on his heels, face one of pure concentration. And then he does a backflip. When he hits the floor in splits, the jock promptly yells out a very loud and ringing, “FUCK!”

He’d even braced himself on the floor like Marc had, but still. All that momentum and weight, heading straight to the Gym’s hard ground? Yeah, that’s a _literal_ ball crusher.

Kim lets out a string of creative curses, leaning forwards and curling into himself a bit, the curses trailing off and morphing into intense Vietnamese.

Everyone goes fucking _bananas_ , hissing and hooting, depending on how they felt with the situation. Alya sounded like she was having the time of her life, while Nino hissed and moaned in sympathy for Kim. Aurore was roaring in laughter and clutching her girlfriend, Mireille giggling along with her, while next to the girlfriends, Jean was looking a little green.

From the front, Alix is wheezing, unable to make sound she was laughing so hard. Which, big Mood. Nathaniel was having to rapidly wipe away his tears from mirth to see how everyone else was reacting.

Well, it’s no surprise that Max instantly jumped out of his seat and rushed to Kim’s side. Marc, despite his own wheezing laughter, also quickly crouched down next to Kim, rubbing the Vietnamese boy’s back and seemingly trying to talk him through his pain.

Ivan carefully lumbers down the bleachers, casually padding out onto the Gym floor, a furrow to brow of concern. He leans down, and slings Kim over his shoulder, the only person there that was beefy enough to take the impressive weight of the athletic boy. Next to them, Max hovers, talking a mile a minute and obviously incredibly concerned for Kim’s well-being.

“Show’s over, folks!” Alix manages to say loudly, through her laughter. “M-Marc’s won! Now, _hah_ , Kim’s getting his dumb ass to the Nurse’s!”

Kim groans loudly, but raises his head. He throws a thumbs-up at the crowd and turns his grimace into a weak and shaky smile.

Both classes roar as one, surging to their feet, clapping and cheering. Aurore stomps her feet loudly against the bleachers, with a yell of, “YEAH MARC!”. Mireille and Jean cheer along, starting up a chant of “ _Marc! Marc! Marc!_ ” that quickly spreads through Mendeleiev’s Homeroom.

Ivan gives a little wave to Mylene, bidding his girlfriend goodbye before he drags his friend's ass out. Max skitters after them, Alix skating to end up at the front of the pack to open the Gym doors.

Nathaniel finally runs over to his boyfriend, still laughing as he throws his arms around Marc. “H-Holy shit…! That actually happened!”

“It did,” Marc laughs, before he’s spinning Nathaniel around. The artist squeals, locking his arms around the other’s neck. “Wow! I didn’t even know he’d go through with it.”

“Oh, you t-totally did, you liar!” the redhead giggles, leaning back enough to boop his boyfriend on the nose. “You knew you’d win it for sure. And you still made him go through with it.”

“Well, you heard Alix. No twisting into a pretzel,” Marc says seriously, emerald eyes gleaming with pure mirth, smile making him looked very much accomplished with himself.

“You’re a terrifying menace, when you want to be,” Nathaniel says, with a fond shake of his head, smile wide.

“I know,” Marc grins back, pressing their bodies closer together and leaning down—

“Keep it PG, you two!” Alya hollers at them, causing the boyfriends to startle and break apart from their intense kiss. “No tongue!”

Marc squeaks and hides his face in Nathaniel hair. The redhead’s face burns as he glares at the smug-looking reporter, flipping her off.

“C’mon,” he grumbles quietly, untangling himself from his boyfriend’s delicious warmth, threading their hands together. “I’ll show you a proper congratulations at my place.”

The writer instantly pops his face out of hiding in Nathaniel’s hair. “W-Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” the artist teases, already tugging Marc along, ignoring his classmate’s calls and wolf whistles.

“GET SOME, MARC!” Aurore bellows.

The two boyfriends laugh as they quickly make their way out of the school’s Gym, both their faces bright red and flustered, and sporting wide grins.

* * *

The next day at school, Kim strides in with his head held high, despite his failures being posted across so many of his peers’ social media.

Instead of looking embarrassed or angry, he’s beaming. Though the reason is pretty obvious as to why, with the proud way he’s holding Max’s hand, the shorter boy’s entire face flushed and a lovestruck little smile on his lips.

“ _Finally_. Took them long enough,” Alix sighs, fondly exasperated, next to Nathaniel and Marc. “They were more oblivious about each other’s crushes than the two of you!”

“I’d resent that, if it weren’t so true,” the artist snorts.

Marc smiles wide and giggles. “I’m glad Kim got something good out of all of that, though. He’d put himself through enough ridicule yesterday.”

“Yeah, but we’ll have to put up with him being insufferable about having a boyfriend now,” the skater snorts.

“You say that like he’s not insufferable about Max all the time, even when they _weren’t_ dating,” Nathaniel points out.

“Oh, he is. But now it’s going to be even worse.”

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Kim calls as he nears their little trio. It was like he was an excited golden retriever and Max was the owner wrangling a leash, the way the jock almost dragged the tech wiz around, though Max didn’t seem to mind.

“Good, how about—”

“I’m doing great!” Kim cuts Marc off excitedly, bouncing on his toes. “’Cuz I’ve got Max with me, who’s my _boyfriend_ now! Right Max?”

“That’s right,” the shorter boy nods, with an achingly fond look up at the jock, who beams back at him as bright as the sun.

“Good for you guys,” Nathaniel nods with a grin, shooting them a thumbs up.

“I’m so happy for you!” his boyfriend agrees, like a complete angel.

“Took you long enough, though,” the only girl in their group adds with a smirk.

“Well, now we’re gonna go tell the others,” Kim babbles, completely ignoring Alix’s comment. Or maybe just used to her teasing remarks and rolling with it. “Oh, and Marc! Thanks again for agreeing to that dumb dare. If you didn’t, I dunno if me and Max would actually start dating, actually. So thanks for that!”

“Oh! You’re welcome, then,” Marc smiles, exchanging a surprised glance with Nathaniel.

“Was it because Max played nurse with you? Is that how…?” the artists asks, genuinely curious.

“It is,” Max huffs, smiling and shaking his head. “He really worried me sick. I couldn’t just leave him to suffer alone.”

“Yeah! And Max is a great nurse, like he’s great with pretty much everything,” Kim nods, completely honest and guileless in his comments, his boyfriend’s smile turning flustered by them. “He even went and kissed it all better! Really distracted me from the pain, which was great. I half thought I wouldn’t even be walking today.”

“ _Kim_ …!” Max hisses, face blushing dark, raising a hand to half-cover his face.

Nathaniel instantly snorts, and so does Alix. Marc sputters out a cough. The artist can feel a shit-eating grin on his face as he innocently asks, “Really? Max, I didn’t know you had it in you—”

“I-It’s _not_ what you think…!” the bespectacled boy stutters out in a high voice, tugging Kim’s hand. It was almost comical, trying to see this scrawny and short techie try to drag the tall and muscled athlete away. “K-Kim, let’s go _right now_ , please, I’m begging—”

“Huh? But that’s not what you said yesterday—”

“Oh, what _did_ he say yesterday?” Alix hoots out, like a complete gremlin.

“Kim, I _swear on Einstein’s grave_ —”

“A-Alright, alright, I’m coming, I’m coming! Yeesh, Max, so _bossy_ every time—"

“That’s what he said!” Marc calls with a laugh, instantly turning to Nathaniel with a high-five, the artist completely _delighted_ that his boyfriend was playing along.

“Haha, nice!”

Max _screeches_ , his screaming only getting louder and filled with gibberish when Kim tries to calm him down with, “Babe, stop screaming” and gets another “ _that’s what he said_ ” thrown at him, this time by Nino. The DJ is instantly high-fived by his girlfriend.

“Oh, we’re going to give them _so_ much shit…!” Alix cackles.

“Rip to Max for dating a himbo,” Marc says, trying for solemn even while giggling up a storm.

“Well, it’s payback for Kim making constantly sex jokes at all of us. Now the tables have turned, with him dating someone of his own,” Nathaniel smirks giddily.

Alix snorts, shaking her head and clapping her hands together in fake-prayer. “Godspeed to Max’s moronsexual ass. Godspeed. He did this to himself.”

“Godspeed,” the writer nods.

The artist nods alongside his boyfriend. “Max really did say moronsexual himbo-loving rights. Rip.”

* * *

“You know, I sort of can’t believe Max and Kim are finally dating,” Marc muses later that day in Art Club, the two huddled together with their materials out on their usual table.

“Same,” Nathaniel nods. “The mad lads actually did it.”

The boyfriends eye one another, before their gazes skip across the rest of Art Club. Past an excited Kim chattering with Mr. Carracci and talking up a blushing Max, past Rose and Juleka sharing ear buds and looking at something in Rose’s notebook, past Alix working on her street art, before landing on the only member left. The one that was single, but pining terribly over someone who barely notices her affections.

“How long do you think it’ll take Marinette to finally confess to Adrien…?” the writer muses, tapping his pen against his lips. “I mean, if Max could do it—”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” the artists states, rather dryly, with a fond shake of his head. “Marinette may be as subtle as a brick with her hints, but Adrien pretty much keeps picking up and using those bricks to build a higher and higher wall of obliviousness.”

“True…” Marc muses, before scribbling furiously into his notebook. “Actually, that’s a great analogy you used, hold on—”

After that, the couple fall into giggles, snuggling together and whispering about Marinette’s and Adrien’s misadventures fitting perfectly into the dynamic of Ladybug and Chat Noir. With Chat Noir being the clumsy one unable to seemingly get Ladybug’s love, and Ladybug constantly misinterpreting all the flirtations, of course.

And naturally, they also make a note to write in Roi Singe and Pegasus later, with a similar story as Kim and Max’s. Just because it seemed to fit them too well. The comic creators were flexible with how they took their story, after all. Nothing was ever set in stone.

But that just left more leeway for the story to unravel naturally.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Getcha some nice Kimmax getting together! We love to see it.
> 
> I winced writing Kim going through with the flip-splits, but he's a peak dumbass. He would do something that ends up in a nut shot just because he wanted to try. Max is exasperated, but loves him anyways.
> 
> Yoga pose Marc does: http://heidiyoga.com/blogs/step-by-step-breakdown-king-dancer-pose  
> Backflip split: https://youtu.be/AHT96-04m8Q?t=8


End file.
